A Shoulder to Cry On
by Dawnfire321
Summary: "'I've seen things. Horrible things. Every time I close my eyes...' Kel whispered into the fabric of Dom's tunic, when she had no more tears left." Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on.


**A Shoulder to Cry On**

It was quiet that night. They all were. They had to be; you couldn't make much noise when you were trying to flee enemy territory. It was moving slowly, with over a two hundred children and just under forty soldiers to guard them. It was their second night away from Rathhausak.

The children were frightened; the younger ones would cry. Kel, the mother that she was, walked around the camp, wiping away tears and soothing away fears. It didn't matter that her arm was in a sling, or that she hadn't slept since they had crossed the Vassa the first time. She tucked each child into bed with a kind word and a gentle touch. They deserved that much, after what they had been through.

When all the children were asleep and many of the men as well, Kel walked just outside the light of the fire, away from the watch. A pair of blue eyes followed her.

It was the second night she had done as such. Only one person really seemed to notice as she disappeared into the darkness. Dom followed her tonight, as he had wanted to the night before.

He heard a small whimper as he approached, and saw that Kel's body shook with silent sobs. He put a hand on Kel's shoulder, gently, trying not to startle her. Kel could be like a skittish horse at times.

She did start, leaping to her feet, rubbing a hand roughly under each eye, sniffling once. Dom smiled slightly at her, a sad smile. He pulled Kel against his chest, holding her tightly. Kel broke down, sobbing into his shoulder.

Dom held her, whispering to her, telling her it was alright to cry, that she had more than earned the right. She wasn't crying softly now, no, she was hysterical. Her mouth was gaping, her nose runny, her body shaking with the force of her sobs.

She couldn't stand anymore and her legs gave way. Dom sank to his knees with her, never once letting her go. "I've seen things. Horrible things. Every time I close my eyes..." Kel whispered into the fabric of Dom's tunic, when she had no more tears left.

"I know." Dom replied.

"I've killed people Dom, hurt them. And not just the bad ones. What about the starving children of the bandits we bring to justice? Do I not hurt them? What about the families of the soldiers I have slain, good men who were only following orders?" Kel was desperate, her heart and soul going into her words.

Dom was a little overwhelmed. Here was the girl who kept all her emotions behind a mask revealing her inner most thoughts to him. Dom could tell that those questions had haunted Kel for some time now. "If you did hurt someone, it was inadvertently. You are a good person Kel. You do what you must to protect those you can. But you can't protect everyone. Not everyone deserves to be saved. And not everyone can be."

"I want to, though. Save everyone." Kel's lower lip trembled. She bit it, to keep from crying again. She didn't want Dom to see her so vulnerably again.

"Start small, Protector. Start with those closest to you." Dom hesitated, then added, "You have already saved me."

Kel looked up at him. Her hazel eyes were wide and unguarded. She gave Dom a watery attempt at a smile.

With a flourish Dom pulled a handkerchief from a hidden pocket in his breeches. He started to dry the tears on Kel's face. He smiled warmly at her. "You are a mess."

Kel tried to laughed, but stopped quickly before she became hysterical once more. Dom put the hanky against Kel's nose. "Blow." He told her as one would tell a crying child.

"Will you stay and hold me?" Kel asked, sounding just like a child.

"Of course. Try and relax. I will be here." He sat cross-legged on the ground. Kel sank down and rested her head in his lap.

Dom stroked Kel's face and hair gently. When he heard her murmur something, he looked down and was surprised to see that she was asleep. Dom stood, bent down and scooped Kel up to carry her to her bed.

She had needed someone that night. Dom was glad it was his shoulder she choose to cry on.


End file.
